LichWings
ATTENTION: These dragons are not a new tribe. They are a group of dragons from all the tribes with defining characteristics that brought them together. They belong to Mythies. Characteristics LichWings are animated corpses. A group of them were first created by an animus. They were cursed to live forever and decay. The oldest ones are nothing but skeletons, while very young ones will be similar to their living counterparts. The original group found that the less decayed ones could reproduce with one another, creating eggs that hatched into more LichWings. LichWings are immortal until they crumble completely into dust. If a dragon is made into a LichWing not from the egg, it will retain little of its memories, but they carry the personality of the dragon they were, and are just as intelligent. Stages Enchantment or hatching, 0-30 days- 'When the LichWing is first hatched or enchanted, it will be only slightly decayed and it will resemble a living dragon. '''First Rot, 30-40 days- '''The LichWing will begin to decay. '''Second Rot, 40-100 days- '''The LichWing will now resemble a typical corpse, with showing of bone and a horrible stench. '''Third Rot, 100 days - one year- '''The LichWing will literally be falling apart. Large amounts of flesh have rotted away, and white bone is visible. '''Still Rot, One Year-Five Years- '''Only a little flesh remains on the bones. '''Bone Years, Five Years to 30 years- ' After thirty years or so, the LichWing will be just bone, then dust. Behavior LichWings are oddly social. While they will kill most strangers on sight, they form strong ties to friends and family. As most LichWings are decayed enough to be genderless, there is no dominant sex. The older a LichWing is, the more respected and powerful. While they lack sophistication in their society, such as a set leader, their ranks are firm. Powers and Abilities SandWings- As long as the barb has not rotted away, a sand LichWing can poison other dragons. MudWings- These are the longest lived LichWings. As mud LichWings are much larger, they take long to decay into dust. SeaWings- Because LichWings do not require air at all, a sea LichWing's gills aren't very useful. SkyWings- LichWings have been observed flying without any wing membrane left, which seems to be a result of the animus magic. The larger wings of sky LichWings do not affect this. NightWings- The night Lichwing is the only LichWing type that retains its ability to breath fire. RainWings- Rainforest LichWings can change colors, but they retain no control over their scales. IceWings- Ice LichWings have weak frostbreath that can paralyze or give painful frostbite, but not kill. Use and Fanfictions Use- You can use LichWings wherever you want, but you must credit me. Fanfiction- I am currently writing a LichWing fanfiction. AFTER IT IS DONE, you can make your own fanfictions about LichWings. Status: '''Incomplete Get a Pre-Made LichWing Character.... Sand LichWings: Mummification (mine), Pyra (Up for adoption) Mud LichWings: Bogrot (mine), Septis (up for adoption), Mux (up for adoption) Sea LichWings: Squech (up for adoption), Murkis (mine) Sky LichWings: Deadwing (mine), Darkflyer (up for adoption), Batheart (up for adoption) Night LichWings: Deathnight (mine), Rotfire (up for adoption) Rain LichWings: Jagtooth (up for adoption), Killerspat (mine) Ice LichWings: Permarot (mine) Or Make Your Own. This section is for LichWings that you make yourself. Just put them in the right place. Also, regular rules apply, like must be appropriate, no Mary Sues, etc. JUST STICK YOUR ORIGINAL CHARIES HERE. Category:Groups